Symmetry in Contrasts: ProwlOptimus
by NeverMineToHold
Summary: Drabble 9: A meditation deprived Prowl is better given a wide berth and NOT to be disturbed - or revenge will be served cold! Transformers: Animated; Friendship
1. Chapter 1 On Teamwork

Title: **„Symmetry in Contrasts: Prowl/Optimus" (Drabble Collection)**

Status: **Drabble 01 of ? (Complete); Collection WIP**

Drabble Title:** On Teamwork**

Fandom: Transformers; Animated

Characters: Prowl, Optimus

Word Count: **1274**

Disclaimer: I would love to own Transformers, but that honor belongs to Hasbro and some others. Shame! I'm just playing around in someone else's sandbox ; you know the drill.

Rating: **T (for this part)**

Beta: none

Warning/AN: Greetings to Vivienne Grainger! Should you read this: My lesson learned is to never again plan something, obviously, that's not the way it works when it comes to writing fanfictions... °-° Thank you for helping to improve "Familiar Touch"! Credits goes where it belongs; don't try to convince me otherwise ^-^

Note: All drabbles should be considered AU, because I only know the first six episodes of Animated (the rest of my infos I picked up via research or through reading fanfictions). And, although Prowl is, in canon, one of the younger 'bots, for the sake of my personal fangirl universe deviation, he will be, in regards to age, only be second to Ratchet. And my apologies to all readers waiting for the next and final part of "Sparkling". I swear I'm working on it!

I hope you will enjoy reading this; please R&R! Constructive criticism, both negative and positive, suggestions, comments, your interpretation – all that is most welcome!

_On Teamwork_

Prowl watched, concealed within the shadows, as Optimus sank to the ground in exhaustion.

Optimus had trained outside the warehouse for quite some time, slipping away as soon as Sari had left and everyone else went into recharge.

But their leader had not sought to practice. Rather, Optimus had vented his frustration with destructive ferociousness on the hapless dummy. Were it not for the fact that the target was a transparent hologram, flickering to indicate a hit, - it would litter the cracked concrete in pieces.

The noise when a swing missed, metal crashing into the ground, although faint by distance, had lured Prowl away from his lofty refuge in the tree.

He had noticed the signs well before this barely controlled outburst: little gestures, clenched servos, the energy flow of an aura disrupted, the wrong inflections in clipped words, lending them an underlying meaning; reined in, but there.

In fact, the ninjabot had all but waited for this night to happen.

The last orn had been... _taxing_.

Starscream's grand appearance had almost cost them Sari's life, because plans and orders were ignored; no one willing to listen to Optimus in their panic. Everyone had stumbled over the others pedes, hindering each others efforts to rescue the little girl.

Prowl himself had been absent during the hostage situation, lured away out of Detroit by his need to explore the fascinating wildlife of this unique, organic planet.

Returning, he had only heard the end of it, arriving in their impromptu HQ only to bear the brunt of an enraged speech about the necessity of teamwork - and how he had left them, leaving them vulnerable.

Prowl did not appreciate being used as a scapegoat, - he had, after all, asked for permission to leave, not entirely trusting the sudden peacefulness; making amends to his need for privacy. He did not consider the other 'bots his teammates, but he would never abandon his Cybertronian kin in time of need.

Even so, he had kept his silence, enduring the rant stoically, giving the others the opportunity to tend to the still shaken Sari. The lack of response, predictably, had irritated the Prime even more.

And yet: Starscream's arrival on Earth was not something anyone could have anticipated. Which begged the question - who was Optimus truly mad with?

Surely, their lack of teamwork rankled with the former Elite Guard; to him, it was the key component to success, after all. But Prowl had picked up and analyzed enough evidence to recognize that Optimus' apparent inability to _lead_ them had cut the mech deeply.

Being a bot to chase an unattainable ideal of perfection, this sowed the seeds of self-doubt in Optimus. Or rather, Prowl suspected, already existing issues were drawn back to light, being buried only plating deep.

The burdens of leadership wore heavily on any mechs shoulder plates - and Optimus was still young.

Having observed the quiet mech long enough to gauge his current emotional state, Prowl stepped forward, into the silvery sheen of moonlight.

"Talk alone will not shape individuals into a team," he stated with deliberate indifference, coming to a standstill right behind the younger 'bot.

Optimus startled and scrambled back on his pedes in an astrosecond. He pulled his ax from subspace in the same movement; far from elegant, but quickly for a 'bot that weary from low running energy levels. Spotting Prowl, he cycled air through his intakes to cool down his combat ready systems.

"Prowl," he acknowledged, putting his weapon away. A faint trace of resentment lingered in the pitch of his vocalizer; dimming his bright blue optics.

"Prime," Prowl inclined his dark helm a mere fracture in greeting, completely unfazed by the frosty welcome. _Rejection_ grated on his fine sense for energy signatures, but he would not leave, despite finding 'meddling' to be aversive, he deemed it necessary, in this case. So Prowl kept his faceplate blank, but could in turn easily detect the tenseness of coiled musculature in Optimus' red-blue frame.

The air between them, a warm summers breeze even at night, seemed to charge up with things unspoken:

Bitterness.

Accusations.

_Shame_.

The swirling emotions twisted the situation into a face-off. An undesired battle of wills in absolute silence... but Prowl refused to provide purchase for more, letting every buffeting tendril of emotion bounce off. He had not opted to reveal his presence to make himself a target.

A moment passed in silence, only disturbed by some rodents, rustling around the corner between trash cans, and the far away noise of traffic.

Then Optimus slumped, his shoulder plates drooped, as did his helm, as if any fight left whooshed out of him like air from his vents. "I don't give those speeches because I like to hear my own voice pattern," he stated at last.

In more than one way, this was a disturbing comment, coming from the Prime.

Recognizing the opening for what it was, satisfied that his approach had worked out with such ease, Prowl responded with a firm: "I know."

Thrown off-balance, having expected a scathing rebuke, Optimus shuttered his optics, not able to exclaim something more eloquent than a startled: "What?"

"Teamwork is essential, especially so in our situation, seeing as we can only rely on each other, - it is only logical."

Optimus shook his helm dejectedly, dropping his carefully crafted mask of a perfect leader completely: "We all realize that. And yet... we almost lost Sari."

Prowl hummed thoughtfully: "But that narrowly avoided event _was_ the first step to teamwork. Because everyone worked together, in the end, which drove Starscream off and saved her."

Prowl paused, letting his words sink in, before he continued: "Precious things are shaped through actions, when all are compelled to act as one. And, Optimus... you seized that moment, turning the tide in the ensuing battle. You led - and they followed you. Willingly."

Now Optimus looked positively stunned, with wide open optics, as if a glitch threatened to crash his processor. Missing the point of this conversation entirely, he blurted: "That was the most you ever talked in the whole vorn I have known you."

Quite similar to Bumblebee, thought Prowl dryly.

Young, indeed. - And deprived of desperately needed recharge, not to mention that the emotional turmoil finally caught up, fusing an undesirable combination.

Prowls visor narrowed slightly, but by then, Optimus was already seriously pondering his words, so he let it slide. Instead of commenting, he used the moment of distraction to slip back to the warehouse on silent pedes, having almost completed the task he had set out to do.

"Prowl, wait, I was unfai-"

"They will become a team, eventually," interrupted Prowl. He did not desire an apology, and, judging by Optimus chagrined tone, he had narrowly avoided one. Prowls frame was already half-way melted with the darkness of the doorway.

"And you?"

The question was spoken softly, yet without any inflection other than a regained composure. It was no hint left of the utter frustration from earlier and devoid of any accusation for Prowls self chosen aloofness.

Of course, Prowl was perfectly aware that he had revealed parts of himself, in acting on his own insights into Optimus character...

"... I am fully capable to work with a team, should the need arise," he allowed, hovering almost beyond the reach of the moonlight.

"But not being part of one?"

The shadows swallowed Prowl's frame whole, as if erasing his very existence.

Optimus waited, not really sure for what. But then, a quite "Not yet" drifted back to him, making his patience worthwhile. - He had much to contemplate.

End

AN: R&R, please ^-^ Please help me and point out every mistake you can spot, - English is only my second language. So... Good? Bad? Too OOC? Too much introspective? Optimus does not blurt things out like Bumblebee? Prowl talks too much like a cross between an un-inspirational Master Yoda and a fortune cookie? Please tell me, don't hold back, I won't take it the wrong way ^v^ Just don't roast me with flames. And: I'm looking for prompts/ideas for this hopefully-to-be Drabble _Collection_.

The focus should be on Prowl/Optimus interaction (in Bay/Animated/G1 universe) or how they perceive each other by watching the interaction with other characters. - I did never before write something based on someone else's idea/prompt, but I want to improve, so... Just please keep in mind that I am a slowpoke when it comes to writing and that I cannot _promise_ that I will be able to actually put something down on paper - but I'll give you my word, I will TRY! So, feedback would be highly appreciated! And credit will, naturally, go where it belongs, should one of you decide to help me out! ^^ Thanks in advance!


	2. Chapter 2 Working together?

Title: **„Symmetry in Contrasts: Prowl/Optimus" (Drabble Collection)**

Status: **Drabble 02 of ? (Complete); Collection WIP**

Drabble Title:** Working together?**

Fandom: Transformers; Animated

Characters: Prowl, Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Sari, a villain

Word Count: **1776**

Disclaimer: See part 1, I refuse to write it every time!

Rating: **T (for this part)**

Beta: none

Warning/AN: Thank you **Prowlersgirl** for your review and your idea for this part of "Symmetry"! This is dedicated to you and I hope the outcome is satisfactory, although it's not 100 % what you suggested; please let me know what you think! Thanks again!

Note: All drabbles should be considered AU. And, although Prowl is, in canon, one of the younger 'bots, for the sake of my personal fangirl universe deviation, he is much older in this (although he looks all shiny, despite age, of course ^^).

_Further information at the end of the fic_; don't want to spoil something, but I image you will have a question...

I hope you will enjoy reading this; please R&R! Constructive criticism, both negative and positive, suggestions, comments, your interpretation – all that is most welcome!

_Working together?_

Bulkhead crashed helm first into the Sumdac tower; clouds of dust exploded in all directions. Glass and rubble buried his frame, raining down on his thick green plating with sharp clanks.

Optimus ducked, only able to spare him a quick glance, - Bulkhead was forced into stasis lock; the stench of liquefied alloys hung heavily in the air.

Optimus swerved to the right, spotting movement behind him. He staggered dangerously for a moment, his damaged leg unable to support his full weight; but he managed.

A spray of dark green hit the concrete were he had stood a mere moment ago, dissolving the ground into a sizzling pool of gray foam. Dashing for temporary cover, luring their foe farther away, Optimus opened a comm link: "Ratchet, what's your status?"

Nothing but static answered him for an astrosecond; his spark clenched in anticipation; then: "Working on it. Energy level 80 % and rising; program restored. Sari can almost use her key. Just hang in there a bit longer, Prime!"

Optimus replay was lost in his agonized scream. - Boiling hot acid had slammed right through the wall he had hidden behind, melting his armor plates. Streams of his own red paintjob ran down to his pedes, biting into the open wiring of the wound; turning it black. It felt like lines of fire, electrons almost overloading his processor with pain; his screen flooded with warnings and corrupted code sequences.

The buzz of the laser fading, his ax clattered deactivated to the ground, as his servos released their desperate clutch around the handle involuntarily. His frame followed it down, crumbling to the ground; lying on his side, vulnerable to any attack.

"Ready to melt? Piece by robotic junk piece?" a voice drawled; drawing near.

A shadow loomed over Optimus. Quickly adjusting his optics, the only component responding readily, he could discern a shape. Through the red haze, it turned into a body.

His containment suit almost overflowing with deathly acid in his glee, Meltdown leered, looking down on him; his smirk flowing and rearranging constantly.

Optimus tried to get back up, to use his grappling hooks, to do _something_ – but his frame only twitched feebly; the movement eliciting a groan as everything burned.

Meltdown raised both arms, waterfalls of Cybertronian enzymes, and time seemed to slow down, as did Optimus' processing capability.

Everything was reduced to the distant sounds of fighting – Bumblebee and Prowl, trying to take down Colossus - , and Sari, screaming at her key to finally _work_, damn it! And a blue, bright sky, the sun shining – beautiful, but Optimus realized belatedly that he was cast in a long-stretched shadow.

The hissing sound of acid was overly loud in the sudden, accepting calm of his spark. The finger-like shapes aimed straight for its chamber, - the impact would instantly deactivate him, extinguishing his life force...

But it never came.

Instead, out of nowhere, Prowl appeared, right behind Meltdown's back. In a movement blurred by speed, his servos struck, _connecting_ in a series of blows; aimed with deathly accuracy. Acid splattered around, bursting into the air as a fine spray, with each hit.

Meltdown's inhuman visage formed an almost comical impression of surprise as he slipped down to his knees, all strength drained away; uttering: "Oh." He lost consciousness, threatening to disperse into a green pool of bubbling goo; melting straight through the street.

Just then, a blue light shimmered into existence around the empty suit, separating the acid, trapping it in a transparent sphere; lifting into the air. Sari and Ratchet had finally managed to activate the force field. – And she was already leaving the tower, running over to use her key on Bulkhead.

Good. Optimus shuttered his optics in relief, one which had nothing to do with the pain wrecking his immobile frame. – His team would be safe.

"Prime!" Ratchet was beside him in an instant, running scans and cursing under the hiss of his frantically working vents. Emergency spark support was hooked up by deft digits, to keep his systems from crashing until Sari arrived.

Still dazed, Optimus tried to see the status of the rest of his team, failing that from his perspective, he asked with a staticy voice: "Colossus?"

"No worries, big 'bot. Your resident star player took him down." Bumblebee's helm entered Optimus field of view. The young mech made the victory sign, grinning, - until Ratchet shoved him away with enough force that he yelped.

Sari skidded to a halt besides them, looking, for once, unamused. "You played bait, Bee. Bulkhead and Prowl did the hard work, - although your stingers were quite useful," she corrected; adding the last part as a teasing afterthought.

Optimus could feel her crawling over his plating and then watched as Ratchet lifted her to his open spark chamber, to prevent her from touching the remaining acid. Her key connected with his systems.

"It was teamwork, right, little buddy?" chimed Bulkhead in for the sake of peace; he was already up and moving around.

"Sure was!"

A surge of pure power flowed straight into every circuit of Optimus frame as Sari turned the Allspark key to ignite his systems, purging the pain from them and repairing the sustained damage. He sighed quietly in relief, letting the tingling scan from Ratchet wash over him before he dared to move even a digit. The verdict was positive, so the CMO let him get up, back on his pedes, with Bulkhead lending a steadying servo.

"You alright, boss 'bot?"

Optimus nodded, eliciting cheers form Bumblebee and Sari. – But, wait...!

"Where is – Prowl! Ratchet, his servos!"

Startled, and a bit guilt-ridden, everyone turned eyes and optics to the silent ninjabot, standing in the shadow of a wall. – Only to see that, although his digits were charred and thin tendrils of smoke rose from them, they were largely unharmed.

Visor narrowing slightly, being in the spotlight of undivided attention, Prowl said in his typical monotone: "I am fine. Do not concern yourself."

Bumblebee was kneeling beside him in a yellow flash, intently studying his loosely held servos, completely disregarding the concept of private space; which was never a good idea.

"Wow, Prowl – how did you pull that stunt off without a scratch?"

Prowls faceplate went totally blank. Sidestepping the smaller 'bot, he put some distance between them, before responding: "... Circuit-Su is, among other things, the art of manipulating ones own spark energy for varying purposes."

"... Huh?"

The gold-black 'bot sighed, clearly disgusted by such ignorance and for once not trying to hide it. Ratchet came closer and he allowed the medic to take a scan, the blue light tracing his resignedly held out servos; knowing better by now than to try and avoid it.

Prowl then focussed on Bumblebee's clueless faceplate. Seeing the expression mirrored by all but the old war veteran by his side, he reluctantly elaborated: "In laymen's terms, I created a small 'force field' of my own, to protect my servos from serious damage."

Frowning at his readings, Ratchet growled: "As if 'light' damage's not enough. – I want all your sorry afts in my med-bay for a check up, as soon as we get back to base." Seeing their expressions, he held up a warning digit: "No, don't even try to argue."

"You all heard Ratchet. And Prowl-"

"Really?" Bumblebee interrupted, having Prowls words mulled over; sounding a bit sullen. "Man, if you had such a neat trick up your plating, then why didn't you use it sooner? Like, five breems ago, when that crazy dude almost melted _my_ aft?"

"Bee!" Sari gave the yellow 'bot a smack in warning, which barely registered with her friend.

Prowls visor narrowed to slits: "Because it is not... advisable to use it too often in this manner." He transformed before the last word had left his vocalizer and drove away; the bike weaving through the littering rubble.

From the highway, sirens were drawing closer.

"Well – what are we waiting for? Let's move, young 'bots. Med-bay it is. Let Captain Fanzone handle the rest from here."

Optimus, processor still lingering on both Prowls words and his rigid stance, indicating his unwillingness to speak about the matter, startled a bit at Ratchet's impatient grumbling.

"Right. Let's head back to base. Autobots, transform and roll out!"

Which they did, - but even Bumblebee did not put up too much speed, trying to procrastinate as much as possible, not keen on the awaiting 'prodding torture'.

BREAK

Later that evening, finally released from Ratchet's well meaning clutches, Optimus found Prowl outside the manufacturing plant, near the only patch of grass to be found in the vicinity.

The ninjabot seemed to study something between the gently swaying blades. Coming closer, Optimus could see an anthill, crawling with hundreds of black insects. – For such tiny organic creatures, he noted absently, they were able to haul tremendous weights, as illustrated by the dead grasshopper they dragged into their hole.

Optimus decided to skip right to the point – better to say his piece now, phrased as carefully neutral as possible, than for Prowl to up and leave, like last time.

"Prowl. Thank you. You saved my life today – and you were a great help in this battle."

The ninjabot didn't turn around to face him, visor still trained down. "... Unnecessary. Our victory was a combined effort."

Which is beside the point, as true as that assessment may be, thought Optimus wryly. But he held his glossa, weary and unwilling to risk starting an argument, when all he wanted was to express his gratitude. Maybe he should notch it up as improvement in their interaction, that he had been able to actually _say_ the words this time.

"Yes, a _combined_ effort. – Prowl, you're part of the team now."

Although Optimus knew better, he failed to completely suppress the hint of teasing in the pitch of his vocalizer, thinking back to their last conversation about the topic.

The ninjabot turned to him, - and seemed to vanish, right in front of Optimus widening, startled optics. – Were that faint scars on his servos? How had he managed to conceal them from Ratchet? The acid - Prowl, what do you think you're doing?

A sense of, what a human might have called 'déjà vu', crept into Optimus processor, as, from the shadows behind him, a voice spoke: "I am, when I am needed. – But I will never change my ways."

Not turning around, he answered: "I think you already are. And it's not a bad thing, Prowl."

Nothing but silence reigned over the empty yard. But this was start. And a promising one, at that. – Maybe.

End

AN: R&R, please ^-^ Please help me and point out every mistake you can spot, - since English is only my second language.

So... Good? Bad? Too OOC? Too much introspective? I'm bad at writing "action"? Bumblebee was bashed? Sari wouldn't smack him? Unclear, if the scars are old or new? Something to ask or add, anyone? Please tell me, don't hold back, I won't take it the wrong way ^v^ Just don't roast me with flames. And: I'm still looking for prompts/ideas for this Drabble Collection. Thank you in advance!

Note: While browsing the net for anything TF related, I read that Circuit-Su is the "ability to manipulate ones own spark energy" (sadly, that was all the info I could find). I decided to make things up as I go, and to take it a step farther. So, Prowl has the ability to channel his spark energy, very much like the Juken/Gentle Fist style of the Hyuuga Clan from "Naruto". He can sense those energies too, and manipulate it within others. And yes, he's a full master of the art, in my fictions ^-^

4


	3. Chapter 3 On Insights and Gifts

Title: **„Symmetry in Contrasts: Prowl/Optimus" (Drabble Collection)**

Status: **Drabble 03 of ? (Complete); Collection WIP**

Drabble Title:** On Insights and Gifts**

Fandom: Transformers; Animated

Characters: Prowl, Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Sari

Word Count: **1755**

Disclaimer: See part 1, I refuse to write it every time!

Rating: **K (for this part)**

Beta: none

Warning/AN: Thanks to all reviewers! Especially to **Prowlersgirl,** for the word list and general help!

Note: All drabbles should be considered AU. This one was a pain to write and didn't turn quite out as planned... I wrote four versions, chopped them up, using the best parts to created this one (Frankenstein's Monster, anyone?) and rewrote it twice, - then I threw up my hands and gave up! If you have any suggestions how to improve this, be my guest and let me know!

As an idea, it was funny, had some insights in Prowls character and created a "gentle" bonding/starting a friendship moment – outside, in reality... not so much. Oh well, better luck next time, I guess!

I hope you will enjoy reading this nonetheless; please R&R! Constructive criticism, both negative and positive, suggestions, comments, your interpretation – all that is most welcome!

_On Insights and Gifts_

The car manufacturing plant turned Autobot base was, for once, quiet.

Everyone was gathered in the main room, either watching TV or Prowls on-going training session. Surprisingly, the latter took place right in front of their optics and not in his room, which, according to Sari, resembled a Japanese karate dojo.

Optimus took that as a good sign, having noticed small changes in the ninjabots behavior ever since their random 'midnight talks' and the recent fight against Meltdown. – But he could not shake off the weird feeling of dread in his spark that this peaceful evening would soon come to an abrupt end.

Optimus wasn't much of a 'soothsayer', as humans called it, but the way Bumblebee watched Prowl, got up from the couch and stalked over to the mech just spelled trouble in a way no 'bot could possibly miss.

Bumblebee and Circuit-Su training had always meshed, even back in space, - just in the _wrong_ way. In automatic response, Optimus handed monitor duty over to Teletraan-1, to keep a closer optic on the yellow 'bots antics.

Bumblebee watched for a moment and then tried – and failed – to copy the graceful flowing motions.

One swift strike followed the other, interrupted by astroseconds of absolute, calculating stillness, until another attack exploded forth; Prowls sleek frame a weapon in its own right.

Bumblebee, on the other servo, looked... how to put it?

Sari came unknowingly to Optimus rescue. Leaning over the seat back of the new couch, she giggled: "Bee – are you trying to catch a fly? Or did someone pour itching powder under your armor? 'Cause _that_ looks... ah, _different_ from how Prowls doing it."

Bumblebee continued to chop at empty air: "Ha-ha-_ha_; very funny! This whole 'stillness and strike' stuff just ain't my style. – Guess I have to spice it up!"

Powering his stingers up, while still in the movement of copying Prowls roundhouse kick, had Bumblebee careening straight into Optimus, who caught him reflexively.

"No active weapon systems on base, especially with Sari around," he admonished sternly. "And, if you're really interested, than you should simply ask Prowl for proper training. You can't just learn a martial art starting with advanced forms."

While Prowl continued his katas, unfazed – or just too absorbed to care, which was actually unlikely -, Bumblebee shook Optimus' steadying servo off, and his own up in frustration.

"No way! Didn't you hear him last time I tried? All that rubbish about meditation, energy alignments, auras and tuning in with your environment? I'm keen on some neat moves! Seriously, - all that nonsensical mythical stuff , - how can _that_ be the groundwork for a martial art? He talks like that gnome from the _Star Wars_ movie Sari made us watch last week!"

Sari erupted in a fit of laughter, imagining Prowl in a robe and with long, pointy ears, all green; sliding back down on the gray cushion and rolling around; her face going as red as her hair.

Ratchet grumbled, as she knocked one of his tools over in the process. Bending down, he picked the scanner off of the concrete floor. Then he turned around to face Bumblebee and said, with a derisive snort: "Just don't listen, kid. Ninjabots are a package deal – you don't get them without their mumbo jumbo. Honestly! 'Energy healing', bah! Never want to hear about that pseudo-science nonsense ever again!"

"Woah, grumpy much, old-timer?"

"Now, Autobots, I think that's enou-"

"Uh – guys," Bulkhead chimed in, abandoning his documentary; pointing to the spot from where Prowl had just vanished. The transom window clattered shut behind a streak of black and gold.

"Oops – guess we touched broody-bots sore point."

"Bee!"

"What? You laughed too, Sari! And he _did_ talk like those 'miracle healer' and 'wish from the universe' guys on TV!"

While the two friends started bickering, with Bulkhead caught in the middle to separate them, Optimus vented a sigh, wishing he had stepped in sooner, - and not just tried.

_If_ Prowl training here had been some sort of improvement, they were back at square one. – So, what to do?

BREAK

"Prowl –" Optimus tried again to reason, but was interrupted.

"My answer, I fear, would only lead to more 'mythical nonsense'," the ninjabot was clearly unamused, although his tone was, as always, a neutral monotone.

Optimus vented a sigh in an attempt to cool his circuits. Searching him out to try and talk about Circuit-Su, to understand the art better and maybe repair the damage done, hadn't gone as well as he had hoped. – A miscalculation on Optimus part.

Just because Prowl listened to him during rechargeless nights, sometimes even offering advice, didn't mean that they had become friends by any stretch of the imagination. With other mechs, it would have been different, but not so with the ninjabot. – To a degree, it intrigued him. He was curious, - what made Prowl tick?

"My apologies. I merely asked out of interest. I did not mean to offend you."

"If you did, then so did Bumblebee and Ratchet." Prowls visor dimmed, adjusting as he raised his helm to gaze at the full moon. "I really..."

After a breem passed in silence, Optimus probed with a gentle: "Yes?"

"... I try to at least tolerate, and not belittle, each of your... – personality quirks. I would merely wish to be paid the same courtesy." As the ninjabot was wont to do by now, he vanished into the shadows without another word.

He was right, of course.

Prowl did tolerate Bumblebee's pestering; him constantly interrupting his meditations and, since arriving on Earth, the audio shattering music he played. And Prowl did far more – he subtly encouraged Bulkhead to pursue his new art hobby, and never yelled at the mech for being clumsy, even when he had crushed one of Prowls shuriken in his servo, while trying it out. Furthermore, he kept an ever watchful optic out for Sari, when she decided to play a prank or whenever she was present during a fight.

Prowl did all that as stealthily as he did everything else and some would say that it was no big deal, even considering that he was a mech who liked to keep to himself. – But Optimus had noticed, because Prowl had ended up as part of their team only by accident. And, thinking of the ninjabot as some sort of coincidence acquaintance, an almost _stranger_, all things considered, put all those small things into a new perspective.

All in all, Prowl was, by far, not as aloof and cold as he seemed on first glance. In fact, being as observant as he was, he tended to show up right when you needed him – which he would deny vehemently, of course.

And, Optimus realized with sudden clarity, Bumblebee had probably been right with his callous observation: They _had_ hurt Prowls feelings by ridiculing the art of Circuit-Su, to which the mech dedicated his whole existence.

Optimus was far from figuring him out – he was too much of a walking contradiction – but it was a start.

So, - he had to properly apologize. But how?

BREAK

Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots on Earth, felt utterly stupid. - In his right servo rested a tiny present box...

Primus knew how that notion had come over him, but since Prowl had avoided any further attempts at an apology, Optimus had bought the mech... a _gift_. A ridiculous one, for a ninjabot, one which seemed appropriate then and now... not so much.

"Did you want to come in?"

Prowls muffled voice drifted through the closed door to his quarters; preventing Optimus' processor from slipping into an infinity loop. – He actually flinched, jarring his red-blue frame, like a sparkling caught with one servo full of forbidden energon goodies. On instinct, Optimus knocked, as if he hadn't lurked around the door for breems, before he let himself in.

Prowls decoration was, unsurprisingly, sparse, with some bonsai's and Asian ornaments – the sole optic catcher was the tree, growing from the middle straight up through the damaged roof.

Tiny brown birds stopped in their happy twittering as Optimus moved hesitatingly closer. – Prowl was sitting cross-legged, leaning against the thick trunk; getting up in a fluid movement without the slightest noise of grinding gears.

"Prime. What do you need? You look... nervous," he stated smoothly in greeting.

"I-I wanted to give you this. It's – as an apology for yesterday," Optimus offered the small box lamely; forcing the words from his vocalizer. – Feeling even more ridiculous for it.

Prowl looked actually puzzled, before his faceplate went blank again. He accepted the present and unwrapped it with careful servos; cutting the string easily with the sharp edge of one digit. Setting the blue paper aside, he opened the carton.

Reaching inside, he took hold of a small metal ring; pulling a wind chime out of yellow polystyrene flakes. The movement caused the six copper rods, dangling from a wooden circle, to clatter against each other and a round middle piece, producing a ringing sound; like bells.

The frequency had something soothing, almost hypnotic to Optimus' audios.

Observing the ninjabots reaction intently, he was held on edge, as Prowl just stood and stared; studying the wind chime like some abstract art piece. – Or so Optimus guessed, because in reality, nothing gave Prowls thoughts away.

Finally, one optic ridge rose from behind Prowls visor – Optimus felt the energon rushing into his faceplate. "I, well, it's supposed to help with meditation. And – if you don't like it, then-"

"No," Prowl interrupted firmly. "Thank you. Although an apology was... unnecessary, your gift is appreciated."

Something akin to a smile may have flashed around Prowls mouth plates; there and gone too quickly to really register within Optimus' processor. – If his optics hadn't deceived him in the first place. The branches swaying overhead created odd flickers of light, shining on the black and gold armor.

With a slight bow, Prowl leaped up onto the lowest bough and kept going, till he reached the treetop. There, he wound the string around a sturdy twig, securing the wind chime with a tight knot.

Moved by the gentle breeze, it rang, sending a vibrating, high note through the whole room. – Forgetting about his company, or maybe just ignoring the 'bot on the ground, Prowl settled down to meditate to the sound.

Which Optimus notched up as a full, if slightly embarrassing, success...

...

Well, weirder things had happened to him in the last vorn, that was for sure.

End

AN: R&R, please ^-^ Please help me and point out every mistake you can spot!

I'm afraid to ask... bad? Good? Something to ask or add, anyone? Please tell me, don't hold back, I won't take it the wrong way ^v^ Just don't roast me with flames. And: I'm still looking for prompts/ideas for this Drabble Collection. Thank you in advance!

Note: Some things... Firstly, I didn't want to bash Bumblebee or Ratchet. I just think that Bee is a bit too quick with his vocalizer and doesn't always consider the effects his words may have on others. As for Ratchet, I think he's really kind underneath his gruff behavior. He lives to safe as much mechs and femmes as he can – of course he wouldn't be too happy about something like energy healing, which can work or not...

Secondly – if Prowl were a human, Optimus would totally have bought him matcha tea and both would have had a Japanese tea ceremony LOL But since that wasn't possible, I went with something I read while doing a bit of research; I wanted to know how mediation feels and what different methods are applied.

Last but not least: I do realize that Optimus acts as if he's trying to give his girlfriend a gift... °-° But, really, he seems to me quite young, even in canon. Not during a fight or when his leadership counts, but he's far different from his Bayverse incarnation, so yeah...

And Prowl, well, he acts like I perceive him. – Let's face it, the first four episodes, he acted like some kind of arrogant, lone-wolf jerk (he did change kinda rapidly; I love him LOL). If that had been a "Tales of" Game, I would have guessed only from that, that he will either turn out as a traitor or will sacrifice himself to save his best friend, cause that's how it's always goes with Tales Games... Sadly, I was partly right anyway T-T


	4. Chapter 4 Is this how our world ends?

Title: **„Symmetry in Contrasts: Prowl/Optimus" (Drabble Collection)**

Status: **Drabble 04 of ? (Complete); Collection WIP**

Drabble Title:** Is this how our world ends?**

Fandom: Transformers; Animated

Characters: Prowl, Optimus

Word Count: **1655**

Disclaimer: See part 1

Rating: **T (for this part)**

Beta: none

Warning/AN: ATTENTION: This is a stand-alone AU within the collection! It has no connection to the other parts! Its (for being written by me) dark, angsty and depressing... Why do I have the feeling that you will enjoy it...? Oh, yeah, I guess you could consider this pre-slash, if you're so inclined...

Note: Please R and thank you to everyone who already did! Constructive criticism, both negative and positive, suggestions, comments, your interpretation, your likes and dislikes in regards to this fic – all that is most welcome!

Is this how our world ends?

In the end, the Decepticons won.

Detroit went up in flames, leaving only puddles of molten Sumdac robots and ruins behind. Empty skyscrapers, overturned cars; eerie silence.

The streets were full of endless rubble, shrapnel embedded everywhere from the explosions. Glass shards glittered in the stark sunlight; each the piece of a broken dream.

Clouds of ash wafted lazily in the wind, carrying a foul stench no amount of rain could erase. Gray and sickly sweet, even after months had passed, it lingered like a shroud over a landscape devoid of life.

The remains of thousands and millions of humans erased, just drifting away...

Sari had died, trying to evacuate her father to safety, just as Megatron struck. The professor had to watch her fall and was imprisoned afterwards, only to be killed the moment his usefulness was outlived.

The Allspark key was lost.

Ratchet, Bumblebee and Bulkhead... – It was too painful to remember their deactivation; quick and torturous; relief and struggle till the end. Each different; all awful.

The last they had heard, Megatron had finished his space bridge, heading to Cybertron with his main force; leaving the hunt to Lugnut and Slipstream.

Reinforcements were soon sent to Earth.

Countries were invaded and crushed, humans shipped off – as fragile as these organic creatures were, as slaves they could serve a purpose. Till they died, within orns, crushed in the mines, - or worse.

The two of them were the only Autobots left functioning on this planet, - and Cybertron's fate was still uncertain, with no way left to contact the Elite Guard; isolated from everything.

So they ran. And hid.

They did what they could, employing guerilla tactics – but it was never enough to cause real damage, to stop the advance or to help anyone.

The bitter truth beyond that was: Existing alone is insufficient, when one had once known how it was to _live_.

BREAK

Optimus' dull frame weighed heavily on him; hot and full of dirt. It crushed his plating inwards till it clamped sensitive wires and tubing, slowing the flow of both coolant and energon. Prowl endured the slight pain stoically, allowing Optimus to cling to him, like every night.

Optimus' servos shook, rattling the once shiny black armor plate in his grasps. His optics were dim, gaze turned inside, seeing not the damp cave or Prowl, but the deaths he had been unable to prevent.

Prowls digits traced Optimus helm soothingly, avoiding the torn audio fin; feeling rough patches of graying metal and too many dents and scratches to count.

Words had the power to hurt, because their solace was empty, so Prowl just clicked at him, like a creator would do for a frightened sparkling – or a friend, close enough that the meaning was understood by spark.

Lost hope was a cut far deeper than a surface scratch.

Alternately, Prowl hummed, using his Circuit-Su to align their spark energies, to redirect them to flow more easily. They mirrored emotions, in a way, so Optimus' were like deserts drained and seas overflowing.

A tangle, chains – a black hole; there was so much lost of him.

He did it to soothe him, to dampen the pain and reduce the burden, - but Optimus allowed it to escape the memories. The infinity loop of golden moments lost and overwhelming darkness, playing in his minds eye to haunt his recharge like no mere nightmare ever could. – Since truth hurts the most. It's reality, not irrational fears.

Prowl used careful bursts of energy to disrupt relays and micro chips; the connection between memory banks and CPU. Intimately familiar with Optimus' inner workings, both in a technical and emotional sense, Prowl guided, coaxed and directed; the younger 'bot never knowing to what extent, but trusting him anyway.

A strangled sigh of guilty relief escaped Optimus vocalizer as recharge finally claimed him and his curled up frame went limp on top of the ninjabot.

BREAK

Prowl situated his frame against the trunk of a dead tree, the caves entrance firm in his field of view and all sensors alert; in the cover of the thick foliage around him.

He settled within himself, systems slowing, his perception opening up to the flowing energies around him; slipping into a superficial meditative state of processor.

Abstract contemplation's kept him busy and soon, Prowl found himself considering the 'easy way out'. – It was not unheard of, for a mech to extinguish his own spark. It had no name, this mystifying, sad concept; not in Cybertronian. Humans called it 'suicide'.

Abstract indeed, - it could never be Prowls way, he knew himself to be too proud to admit defeat of any kind.

The thought had merely entered his stilled processor out of morbid curiosity. – He had seen by now too many humans choosing to kill themselves. They preferred to embark on an uncertain journey – To paradise? To hell? Into nothingness? To end as rotting corpses? – rather than enduring the fate of a Decepticon pet.

They had tried, again and again, but they could not stay and protect those not yet caught or killed, - it broke Optimus' spark, piece by tiny piece, every time.

That, surprisingly enough, was for Prowl a reason to keep going. – Because of Optimus.

The younger 'bot was... too entangled, defined by others. It was a constant need for him, to go beyond his limits. He would always do so, - but never for himself. Optimus would, consequently, not keep going, should Prowl cease to function. Their connection was the last thread of a web now torn; leaving gaping holes behind were once others had existed.

Such terrifying, wonderful selflessness – truly the sign of a leader. Blessing once, it was now a curse, since all seemed lost.

A shame. – He was so _young_, compared to Prowl...

What did Optimus truly know about life? What had he seen and experienced of it, aside from his training in the Elite Guard and his time as leader of a space bridge repair crew? Aside from war, that is. Optimus had just enough good memories saved in his processor to haunt him now.

It was ironic, but the only word to describe this situation, that Prowl could come up with, was 'unfair'. He was darkly amused to use it in this context; when a world was warped beyond recognition and would surely soon end, be it the whole of this planet or a young spark.

Seeing the only option left with the detached clarity only meditation could offer him, surrounded by chaos, as he was, Prowl knew what to do.

It wasn't much. – And it was certainly no sacrifice on his part, although, back at the beginning, he would certainly have thought so and fought with all he had against it.

Prowl would have to live for Optimus' sake, as grand as that sounded, it was a simple thing to do. There was no choice left, just acceptance; what is, is. – In a way, he had known this outcome all along.

On another plane of existence, Prowl was elated, in a chilly way. It was like... to wake up from your life, only to realize that you had lived a dream within a dream. And, maybe, in truth, it was a nightmare...

And you had to wonder, waking up: A nightmare? Was it now or then, here or there? Or did you just not see that it was something entirely different?

Prowl could still feel the lingering trace of Optimus' spark energy, swirling in his own systems, after their alignment. He had gotten used to it, as time passed, to the not so foreign presence of another; the whole process came natural now, easy and... welcome.

And he could almost still feel the touch of a heavy frame on his own, a warm weight, suffused with a kind spark; cracked by pressure but persistently reaching for Prowls own...

Was there less importance to it because it was artificially created and an attempt spurred on by desperation, rather than true attraction and choice?

To Prowl, it wasn't.

The basic component of every kind of relationship was always the need to shake off the crushing loneliness. Granted, it was more complex than that, but not as much as most romantic 'bots cared to admit.

In a way, it was enough for Prowl. Now, the only question left was if it was the same to Optimus or if he had misinterpreted the signs which went deeper than seeking solace...

But, one thing was clear to him: Being trapped in this way would be far more... _pleasant_ than the deathtrap which was made up by the whole of Earth.

BREAK

The shift within the cave alerted Prowl some breems later and he went back inside immediately. Weary, wide optics greeted him in the twilight, as he rounded the natural barrier of an old rockslide.

Seeing him, Optimus frame slumped with something akin to relief: "I thought... that you had left."

The dull words echoed heavily in the enclosed space and Prowl wondered for a moment what he could do to lay that fear to rest; feeling sorely unequipped to share his recent insight in mere words.

Faint disgust curled around his spark at his hesitance and he moved determinedly closer, to touch Optimus' spark chamber with careful, slow precision. He smiled at him, more open than ever before, not aware that, to an observer, the expression would seem twisted by the ugliness all around.

"I will never leave."

Optimus desperate reaction was Prowls answer to a question not spoken out loud.

...

...

...

Some orn, they would no longer be able to hit and run and hide.

That orn would come, sooner, rather than later. – But discovering something less dark in a dying world, neither 'bot cared. And, although foolish, that faint light gave them some hope.

(Foolish, because hope is the greatest torture one can endure).

END

AN: R&R, please ^-^ I'm almost afraid to ask... bad? Good? Understood everything, although Prowl was, again, a fortune cookie talking? Too weird?

Something to ask or add, anyone? Please tell me, don't hold back, I won't take it the wrong way ^v^ Just don't roast me with flames. And: I'm still looking for prompts/ideas for this Drabble Collection. Thank you in advance!

Note: I don't know (yet) when the next drabble will be up; just don't expect it to be always posted in such rapid succession, 'kay?

Background-Music for this one: "Missing You" by Lisa Komine & "Crucify" by Tori Amos


	5. Chapter 5 'Catch a 'bot'

Title: **„Symmetry in Contrasts: Prowl/Optimus" (Drabble Collection)**

Status: **Drabble 05 of ? (Complete); Collection WIP**

Drabble Title:** 'Catch a 'bot'**

Fandom: Transformers; Animated

Characters: Prowl, Optimus, Sari, Bumblebee, Ratchet

Word Count: **1161**

Disclaimer: See part 1

Rating: **K (for this part)**

Beta: none

Warning/AN: My attempt at humor... See for yourself if it worked ^-^ Please R and thank you to everyone who already did! Constructive criticism, both negative and positive, suggestions, comments, your interpretation, what you liked and didn't – all that is most welcome!

PS: Prowler! If you can read this and still have dark thoughts, THEN you can headdesk! LOL Hope it cheers you up; I did my best!

'Catch a 'bot'

Prowl was acting, for lack of a better term, 'out of character'.

Optimus Prime felt a peculiar kind of dread settle into his processor. Watching the event unfold, he was torn between his important duty and the urge to... _do_ something about it.

Maybe Prowl had finally snapped – not that Optimus could really blame the ninjabot. No one had infinite patience. After one whole week of Sari's and Bumblebee's constant pestering, it didn't come as a surprise.

Sari had bought a new video game and, for reasons only the troublemakers were privy to, they wanted _desperately_ for Prowl to join in on the (dubious) fun.

They had already tried everything – from begging to blackmail. Bumblebee had even gone so far as to take one of the ninjabots cherished bonsai's 'hostage'.

The ensuing 'rescue' had included dangerously (off-aim) shuriken. Bumblebee's graceless dance to avoid the swishing hail of weapons had sent Ratchet into a laughing fit, - which was amazing in and of itself.

It had been funny, even Optimus could not deny it. But this... this promised to get _disturbing_.

"Come on, Prowl, you'll like it! We just wanna play with you... P-L-E-A-S-E?" singsonged Bee, twitching restlessly on his pedes.

"Yes, pretty please, Prowl," resorting to begging again, Sari put on an angelic face; the impression only enhanced by her white summer dress. "Please play with us."

Optimus glanced away form the monitors in time to see the mech in question stiffen, perched as he was on the dismantled generator; sitting in a meditative pose.

Sari craned her neck to intently stare at Prowl, then exchanged a glance with Bee, who bobbed his helm in silent agreement. She put her hands on her hip's, apparently ready to 'pull the big guns out'.

"Fine. We solemnly swear to leave you alone for a _week_, if you agree to play _one_ lousy game with us. How's _that_ sound? Deal?"

Optimus' audios, sensitivity increased to their highest setting, picked up the soft, albeit clearly exasperated (it was, wasn't it?), sigh the ninjabot vented. – In the same moment the sound registered, the mech vanished from the generator, utterly silent despite Optimus' keen focus on him.

"No fair!"

Sari and Bumblebee turned around, scanning the assembly line, the ceiling, the communications area; all in vain. Their target had disappeared without a trace.

Fuming, the young organic shouted: "Fine! Now it's _war_, you hear me, Prowl?"

"I heard." The monotonous voice drifted over... – from the doorway.

Everyone, Optimus included, whirled around to see the ninjabot casually leaning at the door-frame; visor dimmed to a dirty teal.

"Hah!" Bumblebee pointed a digit at him in triumph. "Figured you can't hide from us, right, grumpy-bot?"

"No. You two are... hardly worth the effort," Prowl answered; dismissive. He straightened and turned, ready to walk out on them.

Predictably irked by this, the enraged kids gave chase immediately, shouting all the way to the door; making a racket on the floor.

Optimus watched them go, torn again. But since Decepticon activity had risen recently and he had to give a good example, as their leader, he remained diligently behind to watch the monitors. – Surely, Ratchet would step in, should things be taken too far. Besides, he was, more or less, confident that Prowl wouldn't let the situation get out of hand... right?

As a precaution, he didn't change the setting of his audios, which granted him the ability to keep track of the chase.

Something crashed – "Whoops! Sorry!" - ,followed by Ratchet's outrageous shout: "Get out of my med-bay, _at once_, youngsters!"

Sari burst into delighted giggles – because she had managed to dodge the CMO's wreath, while a clank indicated that poor Bumblebee took a hit from some random object or other.

"Ow! Stop that, old-timer! Think about your pump's pressure!"

Not a wise choice of words, as another clank proved (Optimus winced in mislead sympathy), followed by a select few choice words in ancient Cybertronian. Both servos and sandal's slapped on the ground in hasty retreat.

"Not smart, Bee!" admonished the girl sternly – as much as one could with a voice full of sniggers.

Suspiciously silent breems followed, making Optimus' tank churn with electrons...

Then doors were flung open and crashed shut soon after. Obviously, losing sight of the ninjabot, the chase had devolved into hide-and-seek.

Optimus wondered briefly if Prowls behavior warranted a system check, - another crash was heard through the far side of the wall.

... maybe Ratchet could check out Bumblebee's motor relays while he was at it...

BREAK

Two _hours_ later, the kids stumbled back into the main room, both sweaty with drops of condensation and heavily panting. Sari's endurance was admirable, other than Bumblebee's lack thereof, since she was only an eight year old human.

Seeing their nearly overheated state, Optimus could not help but worry: "Are you two alri-"

Prowl dropped from somewhere above, landing, with a graceful somersault, right in front of his 'hunters'.

Not hesitating at all, although stunned, they threw themselves forward, hands and servos grabbing desperately for his gold and black pedes –

Optimus dreaded that Prowl would disappear again or dissolve into thin air, him being a hologram; already frowning at the cruel taunt – but the kids latched onto the 'bot like limpets.

Sari and Bumblebee collapsed, stretched out, at Prowls feet, - looking both drained and stupidly grinning elated for 'catching' their elusive prey. They burst into helpless giggles; finally rolling around the floor, laughing in triumph.

"Yeah! We did it!"

"We're the best!"

It was a sight to warm the spark.

Prowl stood and observed the undignified spectacle, seemingly unfazed... But, catching Optimus' optics and seeing his amused smile, the corner of his mouthplate twitched upwards in response.

It felt as if they were sharing an inside joke; watching the younger ones antics fondly.

As the delighted noises faded, Prowl spoke up: "It's called 'catch a 'bot'. A game far more rewarding an experience than what your video console offers. So... I expect to spent the next week in silence, without interruptions, as per your promise."

"What?" Bumblebee mustered the strength to prop his frame up, with Sari following suit; leaning on his frame for support.

"But –"

"I quote: 'one lousy game'. You did not specify which kind."

"That's cheating!"

Prowls visor narrowed: "I played with you, did I not?"

"But - !"

"After all your... restlessness, you seemed to have – _fun_."

They exchanged a look, still feeling giddy and... good. Groaning in defeat, both little girl and yellow 'bot plopped back on the ground; hands up in surrender. "We yield."

"Jepp – war is over," agreed Sari, waving her handkerchief like a white flag.

Optimus watched as Prowl nodded, clearly satisfied. Then the ninjabot leaped back up onto the generator, to settle down; legs crossed and servos on his knee plates. He looked serene and... suspiciously _smug_. – Maybe.

Right then and there, Optimus decided that he liked a Prowl who acted OOC.

END

AN: R&R, please ^-^ I'm almost afraid to ask... bad? Good? Was it the least bit funny? Did someone note the snail pace development between Optimus and Prowl?

Something to ask or add, anyone? Please tell me, don't hold back, I won't take it the wrong way ^v^ Thanks in advance!

Note: I don't know (yet) when the next drabble will be up; just don't expect it to be always posted in such rapid succession, 'kay? – Didn't I say that last time? Guess my muse has other ideas... Poor Megatron, if this continues, he will never get a sparkling...

Background-Music for this one: "Best Thing" by Relient K


	6. Chapter 6 Stumbling Issues

Title: **„Symmetry in Contrasts: Prowl/Optimus" (Drabble Collection)**

Status: **Drabble 06 of ? (Complete); Collection WIP**

Drabble Title:** Stumbling Issues**

Fandom: Transformers; Animated

Characters: Prowl, Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet

Word Count: **2324**

Disclaimer: See part 1

Rating: **K (for this part)**

Beta: none

Warning/AN: Please R and thank you to everyone who already did! Constructive criticism, both negative and positive, suggestions, comments, your interpretation, what you liked and didn't – all that is most welcome, like it always is ^-^

Drabble 06: Stumbling Issues

In the faint, rosy light of dawn, the parking lot of the Dino-Drive amusement park resembled a scrapyard. Whole double rows of cars lay overturned or in heaps, as if they were toys, scattered there by a careless child.

The wrecks on top balanced precariously on their respective stacks. Creaking ominously in the mild morning breeze, they bobbed up and down; struggling with gravity. It looked like a spontaneous Carhenge exhibit – after an earthquake.

Ratchets magnets buzzed, as he lifted the scattered parts one after the other, transferring bumpers, hoods and more into the gray container of the waiting dumb truck.

After the disaster during their visit yesterday, Optimus had, predictably, decided to help with the extensive clean-up operations.

Not that Ratchet disapproved, quite the opposite, in fact. Bulkhead _had_ demolished both the lot and those Dino-machines. And as a team, they had to stick together, and that was that. Besides, it was not as if he had done it intentionally, - he was just a bit... _exuberant_. Quite the common ailment amongst youngster 'bots.

Sumdac employed workers took over from beyond the parks gates, repairing those damaged, artificial habitat displays. Their shouts could be heard, as well as the screech of the old crane they were using. A bell rang and the distinct smell of coffee permeated the air – break time, apparently.

Ratchet grunted. After three hours of work, that particular engine block, trapped in his magnetic field, felt much more heavy than it had any right to be.

Getting old was an easy enough to accept fact – up to the point where he had to deal with the consequences. Then it got slaggin' annoying... He struggled to maintain his grip.

"Careful, old-timer! You might go and strain a back strut!" teased Bumblebee mercilessly. The kid darted around, own servos full with scrapmetal; grinning like a fool.

He looked, insult to injury, disgustingly cheery and energized, the CMO noted with a sideways glance, which did nothing to improve his mood. A flashing warning, that his magnets drained too much energy from his systems, after their prolonged use – and his right back strut actually starting to ache – turned it even more dour.

"Silence, youngster!" he snapped. "Or the next thing I lift will be spare parts taken from _your_ cold frame!" With that, Ratchet dumped the engine block viciously into the container, smashing something in the process.

The sizzling sound of a laser-bladed ax, chopping through a cars chassis, drowned out Bumblebees reply. "Less talk, more work. That goes for the both of you," remarked Optimus sternly. His weapon connected again with the SUV he was working on, breaking the wreck down into more manageable pieces.

Sumdac's legal department was on the fritz because of this; already transferring compensations on varying bank accounts.

"Sure, Prime," acknowledged Ratchet; kneading his wrists with carefully hidden motions to loosen up their stiffness, before it could settle in more deeply.

"Ratchet, - could you maybe spare a moment to pack up the remaining personal belongings of the vehicles owners? Bumblebee is too careless for that task –"

"Hey! I heard that!"

" – and I am sure that the humans would appreciate to get their... _trinkets_ back," interjected Prowl, carrying a stack of doors past the medic.

Hearing that, Optimus glanced up from his work, noting with regret the subtle telltale signs of exhaustion in Ratchets stance. Obviously, the ninjabot had seen them as well and decided to act accordingly, offering the CMO a lighter task without telling him outright to take a break. – A wise choice, because Ratchet would not have taken kindly to such a suggestion. Rather, he would have perceived it as offending, especially with Bumblebee in audio range, who was already teasing him about his advanced age.

Optimus hastened to agree: "Yes, I think that would –"

"Whoa, whoaaaa!"

Bulkheads surprised shout was drowned out by the screech of bending metal. A rumble tore through the ground underneath everybots pedes, as his heavy frame hit a van, crushing it flat. – It was the second time he had slipped and thus spared the compactor some work.

Instead of getting up with a 'Sorry, - my bad!', like usual, the big 'bot only vented a heavy sigh; not moving an inch. Frustration etched itself deeply into his frowning faceplate, regarding his own feet glumly.

Seeing that, Bumblebee hesitated to rush to his friends side or to say something; recognizing for once the danger of running off at his mouth plate.

Prowl took the sight of the slumped green mech in, noting the tense tremble. Disposing his load of doors with an easy throw over the edge of the half-full container, he walked over to him.

"Are you alright?" Prowl asked simply, offering his servo to help him up.

After a moments hesitation, Bulkheads claw grabbed the proffered hand. The black and golden mech pulled him upright, the movement fast and strong, especially if one took the difference in size and weight between them into consideration.

"Just fine," he muttered in answer; resuming his work; putting his wrecking ball to good use. - Two hours later, after the clearing task was finally finished, Bulkhead was the first to leave.

BREAK

Bumblebee stood and watched the cloud of dust dissipate; frowning a little. Then his faceplate lit up with the proverbial light bulb of a great idea.

"Hey Prowl – you could help Bulkhead. I mean, teach him. You know, your stillness stuff. Bet he won't crush things no longer if you show him how to pull some Circuit-Su," sharing his stroke of genius, Bumblebee bounced on his pedes in excitement.

Ratchet snorted in a spontaneous burst of air, startling a flock of sparrows into flight from the tree next to him. He put the carton with personal objects aside; a teddy bear peeked out over the rim, one button-eye hanging by a thread.

Optimus subspaced his ax, having finished with the last car. He felt it again, that peculiar brand of dread, settling in. – By now he was getting accustomed to the sensation; appearing around their youngest team-mate most often

Prowl tilted his helm after a moments consideration, in a show of skepticism: "What purpose would such an attempt serve? Bulkheads frame is sorely unsuited for the art of Circuit-Su. To impose my fighting style on him would only result in disappointment, due to a lack of progress. It would just serve to highlight his perceived clumsiness."

"I have to agree with Prowl. I understand your desire to help your friend, which honors you, Bumblebee. But I fear you are trying to go about it the wrong way."

"Prime's right, lad. Add Circuit-Su to the mix and it will only result in more collateral damage," added Ratchet. His tone was not unfriendly, but rather matter-of-fact.

Bumblebee crossed his arms in a show of both sulking and defiance. That his plan was immediately shot down only served to strengthen his resolve to see it through, regardless of warnings.

"Pah! You three are not helpful _at all_. Just you watch and learn: Bee-sensei will start the training right now!" Transforming in a blur of rearranging, yellow metal, he sped after his friend, peppering the other 'bots with grains of sand and splinters of glass.

The three mechs shared a knowing look.

"Sari is not allowed into the base today," declared Optimus with the air of finality.

Both medic and ninjabot nodded, looking oddly grim: "Agreed."

BREAK

Optimus watched on from the sidelines, a bit relieved.

"At least our 'sensei' is smart enough to exclude martial arts," he commented. Aside from that, Bumblebee had insisted stubbornly to deal with the issue his way, - and Bulkhead had agreed, happy to get some help.

From overhead, atop the small assembly crane, a 'hm' drifted down to Optimus audio's; Prowl had opted to steer clear of the ongoing training, after the first little accident.

Bumblebee had set up an improvised mix of a hurdle race and slalom stage, using the layout of the assembly line and empty oil barrels; the latter in lieu of big enough traffic cones. The goal was for Bulkhead to weave around and between the obstacles without either touching or knocking them over.

So far, every round had ended prematurely in either a crash, accompanied by encouraging shouts not to give up – or a stern lecture from the sensei – or because little earthquakes of heavy, stomping steps had rattled the whole setting till it was barely recognizable.

They had tried to point out that the gaps were too narrow for Bulkhead to maneuver, but to no avail. His frame-built would simply not allow for the big mech to swerve around the barrels like Bumblebee had demonstrated. – Refusing help from Optimus to rearrange or further input from Ratchet, who had settled for a stasis nap in utter frustration, the two young 'bots became ever more irritated, as the first hour passed.

Currently, Bumblebee vented a sigh: "No. Look again, big guy, do it like _this_."

He walked over to the starting point and broke into a full tilt run, not waiting for Bulkhead to clear the last curve. Big mistake – in his haste to get out of the way, the green mech stumbled over an oil barrel, straight behind him. Spinning on one pede, arms flailing for balance, he tilted.

The only thing Bee saw was a sudden green-dark shadow, looming over him, coming closer – He tried to stop, but his momentum carried him further. "Wah! Noooo!"

At the last possible moment, the carefully measured impact of a flying kick sent the yellow 'bot out of harms way; in the same instant that two grappling hooks swished by, to connect only with thin air.

A crash resounded, bits of concrete flew up and the row of barrels toppled over in a domino chain reaction; one hollow clank following after the other.

"Bee!" yelled Bulkhead in panic, getting back up. "You okay, little buddy?"

"Uh..." wide-opticed, the mech in question stared at the small crater right at his pedes, taking in the cracks crisscrossing from there. Bee snapped himself out of it, though, and grinned cheekily: "No worries, I'm fine!" - He was instantly pulled into a bear hug.

Resigned to his fate, Bumblebee shot a glance in Prowls direction, mouthing 'Thanks, owe you one.' Mere moments later, he struggled free: "Don't go all gushy over me! Enough now! Come on, - let's try again!"

Bulkheads frame slumped in defeat; gears creaking quietly: "It's useless. Let's... let's just give up."

Optimus, his grapplers retracted, as Prowl had, fortunately, beaten him to the punch, walked over. "Bulkhead... You may make mistakes, like everybot does and yes, sometimes something is accidentally crushed in the process. But in a fight, both your strength and build are a huge advantage. You have proven that many times over. There is no need for this sudden doubt in yourself."

He could easily see that Bulkhead was unconvinced and tried to think of a different approach, to remember his own days as an Elite Guard recruit, were he had had similar issues.

"Yeah, he's right – as long as you don't crush us alongside the enemy."

"Bumblebee!"

"Sorry!" Bee slapped a servo over his mouth plate. Mumbling against it, he added, sheepishly: "I... uh... wasn't thinking. Sorry." He backed up to put some distance between himself and his glaring leader.

"You are more clumsy now because you attempt to copy Bumblebee," interjected Prowl calmly, managing somehow to lessen the sting in his assessment due to his almost gentle tone. "But you are you, Bulkhead. There is no need for this... training. Just do what you always do – you can never be wrong in staying true to yourself."

Optimus had to smile in something akin to nostalgia, hearing that – the last part reminded him of his drill sergeant, Kup, from back then. As did the slightly awkward pat Prowl gave Bulkheads shoulder plate, before he stepped back.

Bulkhead mulled that over for a moment, then nodded to himself and stood straight again. A grateful smile twitched around his mouth plate.

"Thank you, Prowl." He turned to Optimus and Bumblebee, frame finally relaxing for real. "Thanks, guys. You're both right. And, Bee – thanks for your help, lil' buddy," he beamed. "But, heh – I guess I should try to be a _bit_ more careful around parking cars, though."

"A wise decision", commented Prowl with quiet amusement.

Optimus chuckled: "I second that."

"Great, then all of sensei Bees hard work was for nothing," sighed Bumblebee dramatically, - and obviously relieved that his friend had cheered up. "Come on – let's go and see Sari!"

"Sure!" - They transformed and were gone in a flash.

"That went... _well_, all things considered."

A grunt emerged from the parked ambulance in answer to Prowls comment; the revving motors had woken the CMO from his well deserved stasis nap. He switched to robot mode – and swept a disapproving stare over the mess, stopping to look pointedly at a black puddle of oil.

"Primus! And you two just stand there and let those punks loose! Don't you dare think that I'll help to clean _this_ up," Ratchet informed the room at large. Quickly, he stalked away to reach the safety of his med-bay.

Without comment, Prowl righted the leaking barrel and proceeded to clear the obstacles away. Seemingly unperturbed to deal with someone's else's mess.

Optimus thought that he looked almost... content. Maybe the ninjabot was and for the simple fact that the ruckus had died down. He took another barrel; helping him.

For a moment, they worked in easy, companionable silence. But Optimus could not shake that nagging feeling.

"Prowl –"

"He will be fine from now on," assured the ninjabot without looking up; knowing exactly what Optimus was worrying about.

It felt almost like one of their 'midnight talks', with the only difference that the sun was shining in through the high windows.

End

AN: R&R, please ^-^ Good? Bad? The dialogue was hardest to write... Optimus was supposed to be a bit... unsure about what to say, seeing as he can't have too much experience with prep talk, due to his own age. The focus was, this time, a bit more on the other bots, but I think that just serves to highlight the small changes and developments in Optimus' and Prowls interaction, - which hopefully didn't went right past you, dear readers °-°

Something to ask or add, anyone? Please tell me, don't hold back, I won't take it the wrong way ^v^ Thanks in advance! And I'm open to bunnies/prompts!

Next Drabble (I guess, due to the monster length of my writing, I should better call this a One-Shot Collection...) will be up Friday/Saturday... Yes, _this_ week ^-^

Background-Music for this one: "Something in the Water" by Brooke Fraser

5


	7. Chapter 7 Prehistoric Troubles

Title: **„Symmetry in Contrasts: Prowl/Optimus" (One-Shot Collection)**

Status: **One-Shot 07 of ? (Complete); Collection WIP**

One-Shot Title:** Prehistoric Trouble**

Fandom: Transformers: Animated

Characters: Prowl, Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Sari & Isaac Sumdac

Word Count: **2160**

Disclaimer: See part 1

Rating: **T (for this part)**

Beta: none

Warning/AN: Please R and thank you to everyone who already did! Especially to **Vivienne Grainger**, **Prowlersgirl** and **Shizuka Taiyou**. Constructive criticism, both negative and positive, suggestions, comments, your interpretation, what you liked and didn't – all that is most welcome, like it always is ^-^

One-Shot 07: Prehistoric Trouble

The EMP blast expanded to thrice its width, a burst of pure, golden-white light.

Its frequency shivered with the fragility of spun crystals in Prowl's spark, resonating with the memories of mechs, femmes and places long lost. It was the same every time Sari used her key – but now much more pronounced.

It swept over the newly created Dinobots, halting their hostile advance, its heat melting the artificial skin away. Only the bare frames remained, the plating exposed; tubes and circuitry peeking through seams.

Everyone stared, optics transfixed on the powerful surge Sari's key had ignited, channeled through Bumblebee's systems.

But Prowl was distracted by things unseen, invisible to the other members of his team. Something had shifted and realigned within those human made machines. Its pulsing, sudden flaring lapped in waves at his highly attuned sensor-net; still focussed after the fight as it was.

As soon as the sensation had rushed through him, before Prowl had a chance to further analyze, - it vanished. The EMP blast ebbed away mere astroseconds later, its retracting energy pushing the Dinobots into deep stasis; optics going dark in deactivation.

Prowl retreated into the shadows, pondering the experience. He listened to the unfolding conversation with only half an audio; recording and filing it away for later perusal.

The clatter of the now useless remote control drew his attention back to his environment. Stepping closer, Prowl watched as Professor Sumdac removed the front plating of the tyrannosaurus rex. His lab coat fanning out in the evening breeze, he crawled in as far as the robots internals would allow; shifting wires and checking circuit boards at random.

Sari rolled her eyes behind her fathers back; whispering something that made Bee and Bulkhead grin. – Ratchet, on the other servo, only scowled, probably still suspicious of this accident.

"Hmm... I have to find out what went wrong and then take them apart," Isaac Sumdac mumbled, more to himself than to the gathered Autobots.

Prowls visor flashed inadvertently: "Is that not a bit extreme?"

The professor slapped the metal panel shut and turned to him with a distracted smile; shrugging somewhat apologetically: "They are just machines."

The deep growl of an engine rumbled closer from the main road and the 'bots cleared a path for the transporter. It had been called to pick the Dinobots up and bring them into the Sumdac laboratories.

Optimus noted how Prowl's frame seemed to stiffen at the offhand comment. Two long steps brought him closer to the ninjabot. Thinking he might be disturbed by the similarities to them, as Cybertronians, Optimus tried to soften the impact: "You know he didn't mean it like that."

"Of course not – you're not mere machines to us! You're our friends!" chimed Sari in; having overheard from her perch on Bumblebee's shoulder.

"... of course."

"Prowl – is something wrong?"

In that instance, Optimus found the fact utterly frustrating that the ninjabots faceplate gave nothing away which Prowl did not _want_ to be seen. It was all too easy to be fooled by that.

"The Dinobots, they...", but he hesitated. Prowl tried to reach out and touch the foreign energy signature – careful to avoid contact with the ones of his fellow teammates. He went so far as to hum very faintly, trying to lure it with a spiking cant most masters had long since forgotten.

Failing that, he shook his dark helm, deciding to keep his suspicions to himself until he got further proof. He would need to investigate, and _soon_. "No. It is nothing. It must have been my imagination."

"Whoa – who would have guessed _that's_ part of your programming?" commented Bumblebee. Setting Sari down, he transformed, opening the driver's door in invitation.

She snapped her fingers at his side-view mirror in warning. Hadn't the last hail of shuriken been enough to stop him from teasing Prowl when the mech acted a bit... weird? Seriously, Sari thought; climbing into the car; obviously _I'm_ the responsible one here. Well... at least most of the time. Aloud she said: "Remember what they say about still waters, Bee?"

"Sure do. But what do they say about grumpy-broody puddles?"

The ambulance next to him rolled even closer, its sirens flaring up briefly: "Give me a break," groaned Ratchet; stressed out. "Let's head back to base, Prime. This time there's a bit more for me to patch up than scratched paintjobs."

As if to prove his point, Bulkheads engines squealed horribly as he revved his motor to shift gears.

"Right. Autobots –"

" – roll out," finished Sari cheekily, watching Prowls transformations sequence with a barely hidden, fake yawn. "Yeah, we all know that one."

BREAK

The howling roar of the Dinobots gained a desperate edge as their bodies sank ever deeper into the stinking mud of molten tar. Despite their power they struggled in vain, movements growing sluggish and soon, only their helms peeked out of the hardened mass.

Only an hour later, the structure was reinforced with a special blend of concrete; an experimental mixture straight out of the professors laboratory. An energy cage was installed and activated for added security, framing the now solid block. Its buzzing, silvery lines stood out against the darkening horizon, casting odd flickers over the workers pale faces.

Prowl stared up into the faintly glowing optics of the Dinobot mech whom had proudly declared that his designation was 'Grimlock'. Their rampage through Detroit had sent the humans into a frenzy – and they had proven themselves as worthy opponents...

Despite Grimlock's, admittedly, simple speech pattern and irrationally justified aggression with a curious focus on cars, he had displayed self-awareness and cognizant thought processing...

It was hard to define the line between the advanced programming of an AI and a genuine spark... But Prowl had cross-checked his observations with the scientifically approved 56 distinctive signs of spark sentience on which Cybertronian scholars agreed upon. – Perhaps he did it to rationalize and support what his spark already, due to his Circuit-Su training, knew.

"What will now happen to them?" Prowl asked, although he could predict the most likely answer effortlessly.

Professor Sumdac checked the power cell for the energy field generator one final time, before he turned around to answer: "I melt them down, first thing in the morning. They are far too dangerous."

"... I see."

Prowl began immediately to carefully consider all available options, - and found himself willing to take a... _personal_... risk to achieve his goal.

BREAK

After all the humans, including the two Sumdacs – with Bulkhead as their chauffeur -, had left, Prowl chose to speak up: "Optimus... could I have a word with you, - alone?" The younger 'bot didn't look surprised by that request, he noted.

"Of course. Ratchet, would you -"

"Sure, Prime," the CMO nodded. With reflexes belying his age, he grabbed a hold of Bumblebee's outstretched servo, who had jumped up and down to get a better look at the flying Dinobot.

"Stop that nonsense, for Primus sake! If you touch that energy barrier it will at least melt your paintjob," Ratchet reprimanded sternly; feeling like a Youth Sector caretaker.

"Hey – no fun, old-timer!"

Ratchet vented a heavy sigh, feeling an impending processor ache creeping up over his taut neck cables: "Let's head back to base before I blow a gasket."

"Aw – but I want to know –" Bumblebee was dragged away before he could say something stupid about secret talks and certain 'bots.

Prowl waited till the two of them had transformed and were well out of audio range before he got straight to the point: "I am now certain that Sari's key granted the Dinobots a spark and thus, consciousness. They displayed both during our encounter. They are therefore no longer 'just machines', - to offline them means to kill sentient beings."

Optimus ducked his helm slightly in automatic response, hearing the implied reproach quite clearly. He himself had always stressed the fact that they, as Autobots, were programmed to protect all life. But still...

"Even if you are right, I nevertheless agree with Professor Sumdac. These Dinobots are too dangerous."

Seeing the narrowing visor, now glowing a dirty teal, Optimus felt compelled to add, not really comfortable with the only solution he could see, either: "It would be a different matter if it were possible to contain them somewhere. But, seeing as how powerful they are and that both the humans and we lack the necessary resources... Not to forget how unreasonable and aggressive the Dinobots acted towards 'fossil feeders'..." Optimus mulled it over, as he had for dozens of times, but was again unable to come up with a different, viable option.

He shook his helm with an air of defeat, but knew his duty. "We can not take such a risk, endangering the humans of this city. Prowl – we have to destroy them. I... I regret that."

"May I offer a possible alternative?"

Optimus hesitated only for a moment, feeling... _tested_, in a way he could not quite put a servo on: "Of course."

Prowl's visor lit back up in what, maybe, could have been hope or excitement: "During my explorations beyond the city perimeter I came across an isolated place I believe to be perfect as an habitat for the Dinobots."

"_How_ isolated?"

"Far away from any human settlement and overall hard to reach."

Optimus preferred not to make hasty decisions, even more so based on so few information's, - so the next thing to leave his vocalizer took him by surprise: "Can you guarantee that the Dinobots will be unable to escape and neither be discovered? That no humans will be endangered due to their presence?"

"Yes," Prowl's simple answer was spoken with confidence and lacked any hint of hesitation. In fact, he seemed to be prepared to put his – no doubt well thought-out – plan into action right away.

Not exactly sure why he found himself making an U-turn, Optimus vented a sigh to cool down his suddenly racing systems: "Where exactly is that place?"

"Plausible deniability, Optimus. It would be prudent for you, as our leader and main contact to Sumdac Enterprises, to remain ignorant of further details."

Optimus reset his optics in reflexive surprise at Prowls deadpan tone: "... right."

"Thank you, Optimus. I will do my utmost so that you will never have reason to regret this decision," saying that with solemn fierceness, which turned the words into a vow, Prowl bowed deeply.

_Then_ it hit him: "Wait, - you asked for my permission although you _knew_ that the chance for me to change my mind was slim."

"Yes," Prowl answered simply, waiting patiently.

"Despite the fact that, had the Dinobots 'mysteriously vanished' overnight, you would have been my main suspect."

"... _yes_."

Optimus watched on as the ninjabot turned and started to work on the energy field generator; his processor reeling because of the implications of Prowls simple admission.

He felt at the same time honored by this display of trust, confused by Prowls dedication to the Dinobots, in some ways manipulated, which he, surprisingly, didn't mind. Furthermore, it felt like back then, during his Elite Guard time, watching Ultra Magnus and his SIC, - discussion, arguing – making tough decisions with practiced ease.

And it made his spark quiver in dread, the implication that Prowl would have, maybe, gone through with his plan, regardless of Optimus consent.

Would the ninjabot have lied? Covered up all traces of his involvement so perfectly that it left Optimus with suspicions he could just not prove?

As if sensing Optimus inner turmoil, Prowl interrupted his work and turned to face him, calm as always. "I knew you would agree to save them. Therefore, it was not as much a risk as you may think."

Optimus shook his helm: "How could you have known that?"

Prowl actually smiled at that, a slight upturn of his lip components: "'Freedom is the right of all sentient beings'", he quoted. "Is that not right, Optimus?"

And although it should have been more complicated than that, the simple statement put Optimus' sudden fears and doubts instantly to rest. He was content to leave Prowl to his plan and drove away; pondering the days events until recharge claimed him.

BREAK

The next morning, all that Professor Sumdac and his team found were the cracked remnants of the once solid, improvised cell block. They looked as if something had burst free from the inside; scratch and bite marks covered everything. The generator was charred black. An investigation discovered a malfunction due to a spike of electricity, - caused by a loose connection, of all things!

The fact of the Dinobots escape was successfully hidden from the media, though.

Despite a throughout search, not a trace of them was found. But, since no reports of sightings, or worse: disasters, came in, the professor began to slowly relax.

And in the end, occupied with other things as he was, he forgot about the event completely.

End

AN: R&R, please ^-^ Good? Bad? The dialogue was, again, hardest to write... But I am actually satisfied with how it turned out, especially because some things are simply unsaid, but you get them anyway (... or so I hope. Please tell me, if not!)

Something to ask or add, anyone? Please tell me, don't hold back, I won't take it the wrong way ^v^ Thanks in advance! And I'm still open to bunnies/prompts!

The next One-Shot will be based on either the topic of meditation or Prowlersgirl one word prompt "Blind", from her list. I will now (try) to focus on my two "Glimpses" FFs, however, so the next one could take a while...

Background-Music for this one: "Diamond Crevasse" from Macross Frontier Anime (I think I can be glad, listening to THAT, that this OS didn't turn out cheesy...)

5


	8. Chapter 8 Haunted!

Title: **„Symmetry in Contrasts: Prowl/Optimus" (One-Shot Collection)**

Status: **One-Shot 08 of ? (Complete); Collection WIP**

One-Shot Title:** Haunted?**

Fandom: Transformers; Animated

Characters: Optimus, Prowl, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Sari; mention of Ratchet

Word Count: **1257**

Disclaimer: See part 1

Rating: **T (for this part)**

Beta: none

Warning/AN: ATTENTION: This is a stand-alone AU within the collection! It has no connection to the other parts! Please R and thank you to everyone who already did! Constructive criticism, both negative and positive, suggestions, comments, your interpretation, what you liked and didn't – all that is most welcome, like it always is ^-^

Drabble 08: Haunted?

Out of nowhere, Optimus felt the slightest flutter of a touch, ghosting over his shoulder plate. He almost spilled his cube of morning energon as he whirled around in reflex; pink drops of liquid overflowing.

All his sensors onlined, scanning the vicinity, feedback filtered and analyzed instantly, his blue optics flashing around too. Without thought, Optimus' frame dropped into a defensive stance in response to a potential threat. Automatically, he positioned himself so that his vulnerable back was turned towards the wall.

But the corridor to and from their quarters was empty. Nothing moved, could have hidden in shadows or lurked behind the small stacks of discarded equipment. – And the covers of the ventilation's duct were firmly shut; sealed close.

The only thing remotely out of the ordinary was a small cloud of dust and plaster, swirling lazily to the ground. It flaked off and drifted down from a crack in the ceiling.

Optimus' red and blue frame relaxed, weight shifting back and musculature uncoiling. He figured with easy acceptance that one of the bigger pieces must have pattered against his armor plating, as he had passed under that spot.

He resumed his loose stride towards the main room of the plant, shrugging the inconsequential event off his processor with ease. Optimus sipped at his energon, licking the spill off his digits, feeling the energy flaring in his system, revitalizing with its sweet-sharp taste.

BREAK

Optimus stood in front of the rows of monitors, starting his shift. He watched the various feeds from Detroit's network of surveillance cameras with practiced focus.

"Yes! Come on, Bee. You can do it!" cheered Sari in the background; clapping her hands in an excited rhythm.

"Sure can – I'm the fastest 'bot around!"

"Right, lil' buddy – but not in _this_ game," teased Bulkhead; his helm bent in dogged determination over his controller; optics fixed on the screen.

There, two sport cars raced, chasing each other through a futuristic city with squealing tires; burning asphalt. Both mechs playing were set on claiming the first place on the medallists' podium in friendly rivalry.

Glancing over, distracted by Bee's desperate moaning and another cheer, Optimus turned half-way. Then he felt it, like a jolt of electricity: Something touched the small of his back, drawing a smooth line up to brush his neck cables; almost as if to tease the sensitive parts. A shiver raced over his frame, following it, but the sensation vanished in this moment of frozen stillness, before Optimus managed to spin around.

The window behind him was open...

Optimus wondered whether his sensor nodes had merely misinterpreted the mild summers breeze blowing in... Maybe it was a bit of damaged coding. Or, possibly, after his check-up yesterday, the setting of his receptors was off, - it had happened before.

Although a throughout system scan turned up blank, informing Optimus that he was functioning above standard working parameters, he soon forgot all about it, because the Angry Archer appeared. He sneaked into a bank, disabling the camera filming his grand entrance with one of his arrows.

"Playtime is over," Optimus called, assembling his team to head out and assist the local police forces.

BREAK

It only got worse from there, though – he could no longer write it off as the product of his over imaginative processor or a small glitch Ratchet could look into later.

Wherever Optimus went, whatever he did – butterfly soft sensations seemed to chase after him, confusion his sensor-net in a maddening, _stirring_ way.

His sensors could not decide how to interpret and file the input, the signals received were both sharp like a jolt but yet not, instead soft, mere brushes.

Ratchet and the others soon noticed and threw him odd looks now and then, of which Optimus was keenly aware. He felt on edge, so it was no wonder that it showed, as his rigid composure crumbled; slowly but surely.

Optimus just prayed to Primus that the CMO would refrain from scanning him – his core temperature was steadily rising. In dread, of course. He didn't react to the confusing touches themselves. Not at all, he told himself firmly.

Because he was just imagining them – recharge deprivation, probably. Yes, that must be it.

BREAK

"What's wrong, boss 'bot? You look as if you've seen a ghost!"

Bumblebee laughed at his own joke, not noticing how a shiver went through Optimus' frame. Yes, maybe I am haunted, he thought. - Only to sigh deeply at how ridiculous that notion was.

BREAK

Come evening, Optimus was jumpy with... _anticipation_ of the next ghost of a touch.

All his sensors were on high alert, responding not to his rational commands but his inner turmoil; expecting, almost craving it.

So, when it happened again, the soft, circling touch, almost squeezing around his audio fin, - the sensations washed through his frame with the force of an implosion; plates rattling together.

It brought a delicious spike of heat with it, rushing over Optimus, taking him by surprise – and it shouldn't have. A shuddering gust of air left his vents. Nothing was to be seen in his room, he was definitely _alone_. Right?

What was happening to him?

BREAK

Optimus burst into the dojo-like room without stopping to knock; his momentum carried him forward as far as the tree.

"Prowl, I need to talk to you. Something is –"

With the slightest rustle of leaves, Prowl's upper body burst down in front of him, helmfirst. His pedes had wedged themselves with ease in the fork of a branch, to keep his frame from dropping any farther; displaying the sleek stretch of his armor.

Optimus' words were swallowed by a mouth on his, metal smooth and warm. A glossa dove in teasingly, but soon raked sensually over every sensor node it could reach; tangling with its twin, igniting liquid fires along his circuitry.

The shock made Optimus unresponsive, open for the ninjabot to throughoutly explore. The stolen kiss ended with a playful nip at his lower lip component; hot air was vented against his faceplate; making it tingle.

It felt intense beyond measure, with his systems so riled up already, - hyperactive from those touches out of thin air.

"Prowl...", it was almost a moan, half drowned in static; Optimus' vocalizer mirroring his dazed state.

The ninjabot smiled: "Took you long enough to find your way here... Wait – did I... _scare_ you?" he asked, with an innocent tilt of his dark helm, the golden chevron gleaming in the midnight moonlight.

A stealthy ghost, choosing to reveal itself after a day of chasing, unknown, - and, in hindsight, the sweetest torture a 'bot could imagine. Quite the devious way to apply Circuit-Su skills...

Optimus' stalling processor could have, given some time, come up with many things to say to that. – But who would waste such an opportunity?

So, instead of answering, Optimus grabbed a gentle hold of Prowl's helm with both servos, trapping the unresisting ninjabot. His engines revved in excitement as he leaned in for another kiss.

Optimus delighted in the slight chuckle which vibrated between them, straight from Prowl's mouth into his own, and further, into his sensitized frame. The pulse of his spark quickened, a hard, wonderful throbbing.

BREAK

Drowsy from recharge, pleased and tingling with satisfaction, Optimus discovered that he still had a firm grip on Prowl. Their limps were entangled, the dark helm resting against his shoulder plate.

Oh yes, Optimus thought, dazed, he _loved_ it when the ninjabot acted OOC. In fact, it should happen more often!

End

AN: R&R, please ^-^ Good? Bad? Can anyone tell that I'm totally smitten with the idea of 'playful Prowl'? Sorry for not adding a slash warning, but that would have given it away, wouldn't it? ^-^ I hope I managed to write the kiss and stuff convincingly – for a slash fangirl, I'm totally weird for not having written something like this sooner, I guess.

Isn't it wonderful? Prowl, chasing Optimus a whole day with torturous touches...? And then asking, 'what took you so long' LOL Yes, I love this little piece of fiction!

Something to ask or add, anyone? Please tell me, don't hold back, I won't take it the wrong way ^v^ Thanks in advance! And I'm still open to bunnies/prompts!

Well, the NEXT One-Shot SHOULD be based on Prowlersgirl's one word prompt "Blind", - at least, I hope so... But my muse is... well... not predictable, apparently.

Background-Music for this one: "Darling I do" from Shrek Forever After

4


	9. Chapter 9 Delayed Reaction

Title: „Symmetry in Contrasts: Prowl/Optimus" (One-Shot Collection)

Status: One-Shot 09 of ? (Complete); Collection WIP

One-ShotTitle: Delayed Reaction

Fandom: Transformers: Animated

Characters: Optimus, Prowl, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet

WordCount: 1106

Disclaimer: See part 1

Rating: PG (for this part)

Beta: none

Warning/AN: ATTENTION: This is a stand-alone AU within the collection! It has no connection to the other parts! This was originally written for the tf_speedwriting Advent Calendar Day 20 over on LJ, for the prompt "scenario: loss of temper".

Summary: A meditation deprived Prowl is better given a wide berth and NOT to be disturbed...

Note: Thank you to everyone who fav'ed this story and/or reviewed it! Your feedback keeps me going!

Delayed Reaction

Prowl's room was still buried under rubble and not yet in any habitable state. The efforts to reconstruct it were slow going, but the humans did an admirably throughout job, for which the ninjabot was grateful.

The Decepticon surprise attack had accomplished nothing beyond this inconvenience, not even his tree had come to serious harm. Nevertheless, it was truly unfortunate because Prowl had to relocate his meditation spot and, due to the weather, the only viable alternative was the main room, of all places.

Of course going there could only invite trouble and disturbances, but Prowl was in sore need to get back into his routine. His Circuit-Su performance was already weakened due to the lack of mental rest. Prowl was confident that his patience could outlast any interruption his fellow Autobots would surely provide him with; deliberate or not.

Then again, of course, far greater 'bots than him had been proven wrong and it was never good to make assumptions...

Prowl had just reached his chosen spot on a shut down conveyor belt and settled down, with his legs neatly folded under him and his servos resting lightly on his knees, when heavy footsteps clanked into the room.

"Heya, Prowl!" Bulkhead greeted cheerfully before his processor could catch up with what he saw. "Whoops! Sorry, just ignore me!"

Prowl nodded slightly in acknowledgement, although he could feel that Bulkhead had already turned away towards the little media center Sari had gifted them with. He braced himself and, as expected, a moment later the roar of a motocross race echoed off the walls; blaring from the flat screen's speakers.

Prowl shifted slightly and tried to settle more deeply into his center, which would allow him to tune out the noise. His controlled ventilations slowed down to a degree that would have Ratchet worried, as he relaxed and reached stage two; disconnection from his surroundings.

He maintained that state, although Bulkhead turned the volume up twice, having totally forgotten about the ninjabot in his excitement over the violent games humans referred to as 'sport'.

Slightly creaking joints accompanied the footsteps that gave Ratchet away. The medic's glance grazed the ninjabots frame like an invisible weight, judging his condition, before he greeted Bulkhead and settled down on the couch.

Prowl sank deeper into his trance, feeling his frame becoming lighter and -

SCREAK!

SCREAK!

SCREEEAAAKKK!

The last screech ended in such a high note that it send unpleasant shivers through Prowl's backstrut. His optics snapped open in irritation and he searched for its source: Ratchet was fiddling around with an old armor plate, turning bolts here and there, producing more squeaks in the process.

Anger bubbled up inside Prowl and he struggled with himself to contain it, worried about his lack of control that only his meditation would reestablish. Disgruntled, Prowl shifted his weight and began anew.

To sink into his trance he let go of the sound of roaring machines, the cheering masses and those screeching bolts, the barking dog in the neighborhood, the twittering birds in the sky and the hum of the TV...

With every intake a part of the world around him fell away, allowing his focus to narrow down to a pinpoint and opening himself up to the energies around him.

Prowl had almost reached the final stage when pedes tip-toed closer with a minor tapping noise that most 'bots would not have noticed. But he did and suddenly, Prowl was utterly fed up with all of this – he was in no mood to humor Bumblebee's in his little sneaking game. His chance for inner peace was lost to him and Prowl decided that certain 'bots would pay.

Revenge was best served could, though. So Prowl did what ninjabots were wont to do - he vanished a klick before Bee's servo could poke his shoulder plate.

XXX

"Aw! Darn, he heard me again," Bee complained, sounding as disappointed as he looked with his childish pout.

"Hmph, you're not supposed to tease the poor 'bot. He had no chance to meditate for a week. He's on edge, lad," Ratchet admonished and turned his wrench with enough force to bend the bolt he had tried to fasten. "That will only invite more trouble than you can handle."

"Gah! Stop that noise, old timer! You're not any better than me!"

"What was that, young one?"

"Shh!" Bulkhead hissed, optics glued to the screen. "I want to watch the race!"

Bee shrugged and settled down beside his friend. He didn't fear any kind of retribution from Prowl. That stoic 'bot never lost his temper and boy, had Bee tried to get a rise out of him! Besides, it would do the ninjabot some good to cut down on his stillness nonsense.

"Wow, did you see that? Motocross is sooo great!"

XXX

"Where the Pit are all my tools? Bumblebee, I swear, if that was you I'll reformat you into a toaster!" Ratchet stormed out of his med-bay, his empty toolbox in one servo, and looked around with a wild gaze.

"Optimus!"

"Yes, Bulkhead?" the young Autobot leader asked, ignoring the furious medic.

"Someone removed all the circuit boards from our TV!"

"...come again?"

Bulkhead pointed to the offending device and Optimus could see that he had removed the cover. As he had claimed, the inside was nothing but a gaping hole.

Optimus had the feeling he might know who the culprit was and for once, he didn't suspect their resident troublemaker. "Where is Bumblebee?"

"That's what I want to know," Ratchet muttered darkly.

They found the youngling two hours later, in the dusty attic of a neighboring building. The yellow 'bot was resting comfortably on a nest of blankets – tied up like a Christmas package.

XXX

"Don't you think you went a bit too far?" Optimus asked, trying to keep his faceplate straight.

"I do see no proof that I were involved. Besides, no one seems to have suffered lasting damage," Prowl answered mildly. His mood had vastly improved, not only because he had meditated for hours on end without any disturbance, but because even three days later his fellow Autobots treaded extra carefully around him. It was a pity, really – he had not even tried (yet).

Optimus snorted. There was really nothing he could say to that since Prowl had the perfect alibi – half of Detroit's police force was backing up his claim that he had been on patrol.

And if Prowl's smile looked slightly smug, well, that hardly counted as evidence.

End

Feedback is highly appreciated! More parts will follow, I just don't know (yet) when, exactly, but this will NOT be abandoned!


End file.
